Welcome Back
by berosey
Summary: Jim returns home after being away for several months. Based a few years after the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Allison had been out in the rain all day working on the inn. The sun had set so she figured it was time to end her work for the day. It seemed forever ago when her life changed with the decision to abandon her disowning family a year before. To get away she had stowed away on a shipping vessel that was headed for Calynthra, a planet she had heard about in stories as a child. Three months into the trip the ship was stopped by the Galactic Customs Agency and she was discovered. While being escorted off of the ship by the G.C.A. Allison met Private James Pleiades Hawkins, a new recruit into the G.C.A. After being given a sentence of thirty days of community service, she quickly learned that he preferred Jim rather than James and he escorted her to the Benbow Inn where she was to live while serving her punishment. After arriving at the inn she soon discovered that the inn was in fact, owned by Jim and his mother, Sarah. Being on leave for the next three months Jim was to oversee Allison's progress. It soon came apparent that the two had chemistry and they quickly fell in love.

Having nowhere else to go, and secretly being madly in love with Jim, Allison asked Sarah if she could stay and continue working at the Benbow Inn. His mother, seeing her son's attraction to Allison, agreed to take her on as an apprentice. Before Jim left for his yearlong tour he and Allison were married the day before he had to leave. It had been exactly six months from Jim's departure and Allison had begun to think that six more months without him would be a lot harder then she thought.

Wondering where he could be, Allison entered the foyer, pulled off her muddy, water filled boots and left them in a muddy pile inside the doorway. In weather like this Allison had made a habit of wearing Jims old pea coat. The only problem she had with it was when the water started to seep into the jacket. When this happened Jim's pea coat would turn into a sponge and swell so it looked like Allison had gained 40 pounds. Taking off her jacket she found that her sweater had been soaked as well. She pulled it off and threw it on top of the boots and Jim's pea coat.

"Is that you Allison?" she heard Sarah call from the other side of the hall. "Yes, it's getting dark so I'll pick up where I left off tomorrow," Allison called into the large living room around the corner. Focusing on unbuttoning her shirt with her numbed fingers, Allison walked straight into something warm and solid. Realizing it was a person she quickly apologized and briefly glanced up to their face. Returning to her buttons she looked back into the person's face when they deliberately stepped in front of her again.

Having been gone with no promise of return for another six months, Jim was the very last person Allison had expected to see standing in front of her at this moment. "Hi," he coyly said giving her a sly grin. "Jim!" she exclaimed confused to see him. Laughing he pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. "When did you get home? How long are you on planet? And when was the last time you shaved?" Allison fired off going from confusion to worry and then noticing his unruly beard as he had kissed her. "Well, I arrived on planet about an hour ago, I leave Monday morning, and to be honest," he said this last part stroking his scruffy chin, "I don't remember."

"That only gives us a few days. Why didn't you come home earlier?"

"I had to do paperwork. But, I'll tell you about my adventures later. Right now I could really use a good meal and…"

"Okay, I'll go see what we have."

As Allison began to turn away Jim held her hand tighter. Returning to him he said, "…and, a kiss from my wife." Leaning in Allison could feel her heart shoot into her throat as they kissed. Being held tightly in Jim's arms Allison felt his urgency grow as his tongue slowly slid into her mouth. "Jim," she gasped as he eagerly moved to her neck, "stop." Jim stopped suddenly and slowly loosened his grip. Seeing his confusion Allison mouthed 'later' and led him into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim's mind was far from food as Allison took his hand and led him across the room. Remembering where he was, Jim took his eyes off Allison's backside and tried to focus on the people in the room. Looking around he spotted Dr. Doppler, Captain Amelia and their four children. With his free hand, Jim waved to them as the doctor chased his son around the table. Captain Amelia returned his wave and smiled as she rocked on of their daughters to sleep.

As he walked into the kitchen, Jim heard Allison call to his mother, "Sarah, Jim's back!" "Yes, I know dear," she replied, "When you get a chance can you take these plates out to the table with the merchants?"

Jim watched as the two talked about how the merchants always tried to flirt with Allison. "At least they leave good tips," he heard Allison say. Jim looked up from his food. Allison was watching him with a smirk on her face. "Wha?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing. Just watching."

"Creeper."

"Hey! I'm allowed to be creepy. You've been gone for six months."

Jim saw a tinge of hurt flash across her eyes but she quickly covered it up by smiling, grabbing a couple plates and taking them out to the dining area. After she left Jim's smile dropped and he found he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Is something wrong dear?"

Jim looked up to see his mom looking at him in concern. "I forgot how much I miss her," he replied. Sarah walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just got home and now you have a week to spend with her. You can miss her when you leave. For now, just love her. She's missed you a lot as well," Sarah said. She kissed his forehead and shooed him out of the kitchen with the excuse of visiting his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Having Jim home brought an excess of warmth into the Benbow Inn. After dinner everyone gathered around the fireplace as Jim told stories of his adventures. While he entertained the guests Allison cleared the tables and served desert. While passing around the apple cobbler Allison could feel Jim's eyes following her. Standing it no longer she locked her gaze with his and stood with one hand holding two empty mugs while the other rested on her hip. She then allowed him to devour her presence. Watching his eyes she could almost feel how much he had missed her. As she thought about what he was planning on doing once everyone else had gone to bed Jim winked at her and turned his gaze to his eager audience. Suddenly aware that they were not alone Allison felt the heat in her cheeks and realized she was blushing. Wanting to get away she quickly gathered everyone's dishes and left for the kitchen.

About halfway through washing the dishes from the day Allison heard applause coming from the living room. Assuming Jims story was over she continued washing the dishes from the night. She soon spaced out and entered her own world, she thought about when she first came to the Benbow Inn…

As she was escorted off the ship all Allison could think was that the young officer holding onto her arm was really cute. She knew she should not have been thinking that but she found that she couldn't help it. Once off the ship Jim escorted her into the inn. A woman walked out of the kitchen and addressed Jim. "James Pleiades Hawkins, what kind of trouble are you in now?" she said jokingly. "Hi mom," he replied hugging her. 'Mom?' Allison thought. "So, you took me home to meet you're mommy?" said Allison. "And who are you, young lady?" the woman said. For a second Allison forgot her hands were held behind her back and attempted to offer her hand. Realizing that wouldn't be possible she stood up straight and replied, "Name's Fuller, uh…Allison Fuller." "Well, Miss Fuller, yes, I am Jim's mother. And you can call me Ms. Hawkins," she said with an authoritative twinge to her voice, "Jim, if you will unlock Miss Fuller then she can begin by gathering the plates from the tables." …

She was shaken from her memories as large warm hands grabbed her hips. Jim's lips found the crook of her neck and she gasped from the shock of his sudden contact as well as not feeling something so intimate for so long. Since she had been washing dishes she held her hands up and away as he turned her around to kiss her. Allison felt Jims hands pull her closer so he could hold her tighter. Their faces were now within centimeters of each other. She could taste his breath, which still smelled of the night's desert. Being able to stand it no longer, Allison leaned in and kissed him. In one motion she felt Jim slide his hand into her hair and back her into the edge of the sink. Losing herself in their kiss, Allison entangled one of her wet soapy hands into Jim's hair.

"You got me all soapy," he mumbled breaking away after several long moments. "Oops," she coyly responded realizing her right hand was wrapped in his scruffy hair and her left had been gripping his shoulder. Grinning he quickly kissed her and began drying off the clean dishes.


End file.
